cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Krassus Sithurian
|birth_place = Haven, Kingdom of Reichsland |death_date = |death_place = |party = |spouse = Rachel Sithurian, Queen of Sithurian |children = 1 heir Krassus James Sithuran II |residence = Capital of Sithurian, the city of Haven |signature = |religion = Temple of Nature and Science}} Dark ages It is said that just after the Romans were finaly pushed out of Britania, a tribe called the Silurians landed in the South. They brought with them a new tongue and new culture. But they were quickly beaten down and slaved as foreigners by the Britons. However they managed to keep their culture alive well over 200 years, all the while treated as dogs and made to do hard labor. Then one day as the legend goes a boat was spotted off the coast, a few minutes passed and then another, and another. By midday a full 20 ships had landed on the coast. The Britons hearing the news gathered together a force of about 900 warriors and marched away to meet these new foreigners. Upon arriving at the beach they saw black ships pulled onto shore and a force of 300 Warriors all wearing dark green and black cloaks over chainmail. They immediatly charged onto the beach at the smaller force. They battle was fierce to say the least, men were impaled with spears, and arrows, Chopped and stabbed with swords, and some were beaten and drowned with bare hands. After hours, and hours it seemed the sun finaly began to set and what remained of the Briton's force ran away leaving well over 700 dead behind. The sand washed red with blood, and the foreigners recouped and headed for the large village on the horizen. Here they were attacked by the remaining survivors of the first attack, who in turn was now being aided by the Briton prince and royal garrison. They fought another battle and it also was fierce but maybe 15 minutes into the fight, the prince was killed by an axe and shot with arrows. After seeing this the rest of his men flew into a panic and began to flee. They didnt get far though as the Green and black warriors struck them down. In total it is said that 222 of them remained and these marched into the village. Now when they first reached it they had designs to plunder and burn it, however noticing that the natives here spoke the same language they soon realized that they were both of the same people. The Rise of Reichsland For nearly 300 years the two cultures lived as neighbors, constantly warring with one another. Over time the Britons became Reichsmen and the Silurians were called Sithurian's ( or Sithuraii by the Reichsmen.) Now having a well established culture over 500 years old, the Sithuraii built large fortress's in the western hilly part of the island. Most of their wars with the reichsmen occured when the Reichs emporor would try and impose taxation on the sithuraii. It wasnt until gunpowder came into play that the reichs war machine could really move into the hills and capture their forts. One by one they fell and within a 30 year period the Sithuraii were once again a conquerd people. A Reichs general was put in charge of the new province and so for the next 3oo years the island nation felt the whip, and coin. The Great War During the early years of the 19th century a neighbor of Reichsland grew ever more aggresive. When the eldery Kayynmetz IV died, his son Robert Kayynmetz V was proclaimed the new emporer. He quickly became wary of his neighbors and issued a declaration naming the people of Kumarah enemies of the state. This the Kumarah's Leader understood as an act of war and called for an invasion of the Isle. This was expected though and an army from the Reich was ready to sail almost right away. This army was mostly made up of consripts from various provinces( Sithuraii) due to the speed needed. It was in one of these provicinal Brigades that Krassus Sithurian served. The army landed and began many slow hard fought campaigns towards the enemy's southern capital. Most of the fighting seemed to be in the jungles and forest where forts seemed to be the best postions. It is not known how many total casulties were sustained during the war because of the later Coup by the Havens, which destroyed many records when they burned the Royal Palace. However it is estimated that around 400,000 men on both sides died during those 6 years. The war ended when Krassus Sithurian Captured the Francosion capital city, and recieved their official surrender. Within a week he had the royal family executed for crimes against the people of Reichsland, and being a possible leader for future enemy presence in the country. Early Life Krassus Sithurian was born in the year 1978, in a small village just outside the city of Haven, which was then located in the southern province of the Kingdom of Reichsland. He was born to the noble family that went by the household name of Sithurian, due to their old ancestral home of Sithuri.The family had worked closely in the courts of Reichsland with the emperors for over 5 generations,before finally gaining a nobleship given to Krassus's great-gradfather Julius Sithurian. The family held a modest count's position over the city of Haven first, and then they eventually gained the Duke title and given control of the entire southern province. In 1978, when Krassus was born his father Marcus was the Duke and the young heir was quickly taught to expect a life of responiblity and honor. At the age of twelve he was sent to Reichsland's premier millitary academy for a six year course to study modern warfare and gain an officers position after graduation. Career At the age of eighteen he graduated and recieved a commision as a second LT,within the Haven Brigade,as all military units consisted of men from the same region.After serving for 4 years he was awarded a captains position and given a brigade of elite shocktroopers all who had been born in his region.Shortly thereafter the kingdom of Reichsland became involved in a bitter war with a neighbor country over illegal raiding and Captain Sithurians brigade was quickly sent to the front lines. The small conflict went on for years and finally when the enemy had been beat back enough the emporer of Reichsland gave an entire army division to Sithurian and promoted him to the postion of Lt. General, on account of his nobility.It was around the same period also that his father died an Krassus was given the offical title of Duke of Haven. A month later he recieved orders to wipe out the enemy capital winning the war. This the young general did with what seemed to be ease and was then proclaimed hero of the war. With a newfound peace Krassus believed he might finally have some much needed rest however less than six months after the war had ended a dispute arose among the north and south of the kingdom over the issue of unfair tax and persection of the religion practiced in the south. Finally the people had enough and began to rebal storming the forts in the region.Allmost immediatly the emporer orderd Krassus to head south and put an end to the dissent. However Krassus could never live with this. He had seen to much war. He could never be made to march home and unjustly murder thousands of his fellow countrymen.He reluctantly gave his resignation and headed south to his hometown alongside with his original loyal brigade. His countrymen happy to hear the news then decided that their only hope was if he would lead them against the emporers invading army. This he did , greatly honored with such a duty. The war was vicious and long. Both sides fought for life and death at times however in the end Krassus again proved himself and won the war for his countrymen forcing the ashamed emporer to concede deafeat.With their newfound freedom the south only deemed it was right to offer Krassus one more final offer.In thanks for all they gave him a crown and chair making him consul for life of the new sounthern nation named after him....Sithurian. He was only 32 years old. Category:Black team Category:Nordreich Category:Sithurian